


Learning to Love Again

by Tc42489



Series: Loving Guidance [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal, Daddy Kink, F/F, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, QPQVerse, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-06 01:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15183959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tc42489/pseuds/Tc42489
Summary: Alexander learns to love again. It takes a lot of care, patience, dedication, and sometimes a hard hand to get him there.





	1. Poor Decisions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rillrill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rillrill/gifts).



> Based on the Quid Pro Quo series by RillRill. If you haven't had the opportunity you should go back and read those stories first. You can find her stories and several independent works in the QPQVerse.
> 
> This will be a long fic for those willing to stick with my WIP. I don't own the characters and I'm not making any money from this story, please dont sue! LOL

Alexander grimaced while he looked down at his phone. Another text from Washington.... He had already received four messages and two missed calls from him and he hadn't returned any of them. He was in such deep shit. He new better than to storm off after their disagreement, but sometimes in the moment it was hard to make sensible decisions. He was angry and frustrated and just wanted to be left the fuck alone! 

Except.... He didn't really want to be alone. He wanted to cuddle into his Daddy's arms and take back every harsh word that he said. He wanted Washington to shove his big cock into him and remind him exactly who he belonged to.

Alex downed another shot and motioned for the bartender to pour another. He already had three empty glasses in front of him. Normally he liked sweet drinks but tonight was about getting drunk as quickly as possible. He cannot even remember why he was so angry. Alex had been working really hard lately. Barely remembering to eat, only sleeping an hour or two a night, and living off caffeine. 

He would often go to bed with Washington spooned behind him and Washington would find him the next morning passed out over his laptop. Today had been one of those mornings and Washington had told him he was on forced leave and not to come into work. The resulting fight was spectacular.

His phone started vibrating and he looked down to see Eliza's name flashing on the scene. Just fucking great, that's all he needed. Washington was releasing the hounds. Alex knew that he wouldn't be able to wallow in pity forever and part of him felt like a naughty child that ran away from home.

The alcohol wasn't helping, he was just getting more worked up as the night dragged on. He didn't even know why he should bother going home at this point. Washington was going to finally get rid of him, realize he was just too much to deal with, that there were easier ways to get laid besides putting up with his bullshit.

Alexander startled from his thoughts as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Lafayette took one look at his distressed friend and sat down on the empty stool next to him making a face when his free hand came into contact with the sticky bar in front of them. 

"How did you find me?" Alex fiddled with the empty shot glass in his hands. 

"GPS is a wonderful thing no? Alex... The General is worried about you, please let me take you home mon amie." Lafayette took the empty glass out of his hands and set it on the table. 

Alexander sighed and let his head drop onto the wooden bar. The thud made the bartender look over concerned but Lafayette waived him off. "Laf, I really screwed up this time and I don't know what to do." Alex's bright eyes looked up at his friend. 

"Oui mon amie. But hiding out here and making everyone worry is not the answer." Lafayette felt his phone go off and looking down at the display pressed answer and held it up to his ear. "Yes sir I have him and he's safe... No not yet.... Err.... Yes hold on a second." Alex was already trying to get up but Lafayette had a firm hand on his arm. 

"Alexander I don't know what kind of game you think you're playing young man but I'm not going to tolerate a boy who's disobedient and who doesn't answer his phone when his Daddy calls." Washington strained to keep his tone level knowing any yelling would just spook his boy further, but it was hard. He wanted to hold Alex so badly, but he also wanted to strangle him.

"I'm sorry..." Alex managed to chock out. He could feel his checks burn as Lafayette was staring at him knowingly. 

"Just be glad I'm not there to retrieve you myself. Put Lafayette back on the phone." Alex silently handed the phone back to the Frenchman who was nodding and making agreeing noises. Hanging up he threw a $100 bill on the bar and said "I'm to take you to Mount Vernon, Washington is already there, he says don't bother stopping at your apartment." 

Nervous excitement started filling his gut as he let Lafayette escort him outside. What was waiting for him? If Washington was going to breakup with him surely he wouldn't make Lafayette drive all that way.... Would they pick up the fight where they left off? Would Washington bend him over the desk and spank his ass raw? Would he force Alex to his knees right on front of Lafayette and fuck his face? He didn't know but he couldn't ignore the slight twitch his cock gave at that last thought.

Pulling into the drive Alexander could see all the lights on. Desperately trying to figure out how to get out of the mess he was currently in, he tried for the twentieth time to get Lafayette to turn around and go back to D.C. Who knew the French could be so stubborn? 

Alex felt like a man walking to the gallows. His shoulders were slumped in defeat and if Lafayette's hand hadn't been on his back he might have been tempted to run again. 

"Cheer up mon amie. The General is not happy but he's not going to kill you. You mean to much to him and to us. Call me if you need anything." Lafayette rang the door bell and not even thirty seconds later Eliza was opening the door. 

"Alexander where have you been!? No one has been able to get a hold of you all day!" Eliza looked livid and Lafayette figured she had every right to be angry. Hands on her hips she ushered them inside and the heavy door slammed behind them causing Alex to jump. "Everyone is in the living room. Lafayette may I get you something to drink?" 

"No, I don't plan to stay. I'm only here to drop Alexander off and I'll be heading home." Lafayette certainly didn't want to stick around. The tension in the house was so thick you could have cut it with a knife. 

"Thank you for finding him Lafayette. I hate to ask you to do that but it would have drawn too much attention had I picked Alexander up myself. I'll see you on Monday." Washington had been pacing back and forth for the last half hour nearly driving Martha insane. He offered to let Martha and Eliza go to bed but they were too angry with the boy to retire for the night. 

Eliza showed Lafayette out and as soon as Washington knew he was out of distance he locked eyes with his very naughty boy who looked tired and miserable. Alex had his hair pulled back in a messy bun, his eyes were bloodshot from drinking/crying, and the t shirt he had on was thread bare in several places. Making a decision he opened his arms and within seconds was filled with a sobbing contrite boy. 

"I'm so sorry Daddy!" Alex cried into the strong chest and let Washington's spicy scent comfort him. It had been such a long day. 

"I love you Princess." Washington let all the worry and fear drain out of his body. He had been tense for hours wondering where Alex was and if he was alright. He still planned to deal with Alex's poor behavior but at least he had him safe in his arms. Everything else he could handle. 


	2. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex adjusts to the idea of having a family and faces the consequences of his behavior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter contains the consensual spanking of an adult. If that's not your thing you should probably skip this chapter. 
> 
> This is a real domestic discipline scene, for those not familiar with domestic discipline this might seem harsh but as someone who is in a domestic discipline relationship I promise you it isn't. 
> 
> There will be plenty of sexy fun time for the boys coming up. 
> 
> Thanks everyone for reading! Kudos and comments keep me going.

Washington heard footsteps approaching before he saw Eliza enter the room. She was clearly ready to launch into a rant but one look from him had Eliza hold back whatever she was going to say. 

Martha made her way over to her two boys and kissed Alex's cheek. "I'm so glad you're safe Alex. We were all concerned about you sweetheart. I know sometimes it's hard, but please remember you are part of this family and we all love you a great deal. Come Eliza, let's give them some privacy." 

George was never so grateful for Martha's love and support. He needed time with his boy and he was glad she recognized that without him having to ask for it. He watched them retreat upstairs and focused his attention back on his very naughty boy who was in a mess of trouble. 

"Alexander" Washington's voice got a hard undertone. It was that tone that immediately made Alex whimper and try to bury himself further into Washington's shoulder. "None of that son. Come on lets get you upstairs to the bedroom where we can have a talk about your disgraceful behavior today."

The trek upstairs seemed to take a thousand years and at the same time arrived too quickly. The master bedroom was always one of Alexander's favorite places. The impressive four poster bed dominated the room. Masculine and yet had a beautiful feminine touch with its intricate wood carvings. The whole room was blended perfectly. The soft sheets in a rich shade of royal blue. The creme color accents that spoke of Martha's elegent taste. He loved the feel of those soft sheets caressing his skin as George roughly shoved his cock into his slick hole. The conflicting sensations sending every nerve in his body spastic. He was normally half hard by the time he entered the bedroom but today his cock wasn't showing the slightest interest. All Alexander could focus on was the thick plush carpet. He was sure he was having a heart attack. His chest felt heavy with the weight of guilt that had built up all day.

"Alexander look at me. I need to make sure you understand that you cannot do this. You are allowed to be angry and frustrated but I will not allow you to ignore me. That's disrespectful to me as your boss, your Daddy, and your partner." Alex sniffled and tried to lower his eyes but Washington took his chin in a firm grasp. "I'm also upset because you haven't been taking care of yourself. We have talked about this several times. You do a great job, but you need to slow down son. You will not be able to help me if you burn yourself out. What bothers me the most, is that we have this discussion all the time and somehow you feel like you have the right to keep disobeying me. I will not stand for this Alexander. If I need to take a strap to you every night until you believe me I'll do that. You're too important to me. I've never used a hairbrush on you, but I think you've earned yourself a dose of it today my boy."

Earlier that day when he couldn't reach Alex, Washington made a trip to the antique store down the street in search of the perfect hairbrush. It was a beautiful day and he decided to walk, he needed the distraction and to burn off some of the anger he was feeling. He knew Alex struggled with his independence. The boy was extremely smart, loyal, dedicated. He had a hunger to prove himself, a quality that Washington loved and admired him for. A quality he himself had when he was younger, Alexander was so much like him. The brush he found he knew would get Alexander's attention. It was old and made of a heavy dark Ebony wood. The handle was long and fit comfortably in his hand. It was the perfect tool to straighten his Princess out. The clerk took one look at his bald head and rang him up with a knowing smile.

At his sentence, Alexander was shocked back to what was about to happen. He had been lost in his mind, turning over ever action, every word said, what he could have done differently... "Pleasssse Daddy. Not the brush, I'm sorry I won't do it again I promise." His eyes wide and wild he started to back away. 

His mother had only taken a hairbrush to him once and it was a feeling he never forgot. The memory burned into his mind forever. He had been a small child and had stolen a book from one of the hotel guests that he had wanted. When his mother had asked him about it he had lied to her and said one of the kids gave it to him. When the hotel confronted her about the missing item she had immediately grabbed his arm and taken him back to their room to spank his bottom. It was a tearful Alex who she marched back up to the office to apologize and return the book. That had been the only spanking she had given him and one of the last memories he had of her before she died. 

"Alexander, do not make me chase you. You are already in serious trouble son. Do not make this worse on yourself. Now come here so we can get this over with." Washington reached out and grabbed Alexander's arm pulling him close. Washington unbuckled his belt and pulled his pants and underwear down his thighs. He tried to ignore the big tears rolling down his boy's face. He knew he had to follow through on his word otherwise Alexander would start questioning things he said. 

He loved the boy enough to provide him the consistency and care he was sorely lacking in his life. He craved the dynamic he shared with Alexander. The companionship, the debates, the unbelievable kinky sex they had, but he also knew the tough moments like these were needed. He had to make sure the boy he loved grew up to be the man he knew history needed him to be. He had a responsibly to make sure Alexander would be ok when he was no longer on this earth to protect him and that was a responsiblity he took very seriously. Finding the strength he needed he pulled Alexander over his knee.

"I want you to think about this for a long time Alexander so that hopefully we don't need to repeat this. I'm planning to make sure you remember this spanking, so you can cry and make as much noise as you need to, but we aren't stopping until I feel like this lesson has been learned. You don't need to keep count for this one." Washington tightened his arm around the boys waist and hugged him close to his body. He knew Alexander would need to feel his closeness to get through the punishment he was about to dish out. 

Alexander tried to brace himself, the hairbrush terrified him, and just looking at it sent shivers down his spine. He loved George and knew he wouldn't seriously hurt him, but he also knew he deserved this spanking and that his Daddy would make sure his bottom was blistered before he was done. One thing George Washington was was a man of his word and that in of itself was comforting. He might not understand why George loved him, but he had no doubt that he did. Hell, he loved him enough to spank the shit out of him. He ran away from several foster homes, he'd eventually get caught and brought back, but they barely cared enough to realize he was gone. 

Washington brought his hand down with a loud pop that seemed to echo throughout the whole room. He heard Alexander gasp and ball up the sheets in his hands. He started spanking with his hand which wasn't much of a warm-up really. His hands were big, strong, and calloused from years of hard work. He watched Alexander's bottom start quickly turning from pale to pink and while making some grunts he could tell he was trying to remain stoic. 

"I'm so disappointed in your behavior today. You not only fought with me, when you didn't get your way you threw a tantrum like a child and ran away from me. I will not tolerate this Alexander. You don't yell at me, you don't run away from me, you don't ignore my messages and phone calls. Had you not taken your phone we would not have been able to find you baby. What if something had happened to you?" Washington continued to spank through the lecture and started on Alexander's upper thighs. 

Alex was crying, his ass and thighs were already on fire and Washington hadn't even picked up the hairbrush yet - not that he was in a hurry to feel that brush on his bottom. He tried to focus elsewhere but he couldn't block out the lecture. Hearing how much his Daddy was disappointed in him finally released the sobs he had been trying to hold back. He knew down the hall the girls could probably hear what was happening and he felt so embarrassed. 

Washington stopped spanking the bright red bottom and rubbed Alexander's back as he sobbed. He knew the sobbing was partly due to pain but also the buildup of stress, tiredness, anxiety, and guilt that his boy had been carrying around with him. Alexander needed this to get past his own demons. The boy was harder on himself then Washington could ever be. Raising bars for himself no mortal could ever hope to reach. The boy went non-stop. He reached over and picked up the hairbrush, rested it against Alexander's bottom, and began to speak again.

"I don't enjoy doing this sweetheart I hope you understand that. I don't like making you cry like this. I'd rather be making you cry out in pleasure as I slam my cock in your tight hole or cry out from an erotic spanking while I tease your cock. I hope you understand why I'm doing this baby and why what you did matters so much to me. You're my world now Alexander and I love you Princess." 

The pitch of Alex's screams increased ten fold as loud cracks of wood on bare skin could be heard vibrating down the hall. Eliza had tears rolling down her cheeks. She wanted to go in there and stop what was happening but she knew better than that. As angry as she was earlier at Alex ignoring her phone call, he was still her best friend. He was her family and it was hard to hear him in such distress. She knew George wouldn't cross the line into abusive, but she had no doubt Alex was receiving a hell of a wearing out. She felt Martha stroking her hair and she snuggled in as close as she could to the other woman soaking up her warmth and comfort. "Do you think we could make chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast tomorrow?" 

Martha grinned down at Eliza and wiped a tear from her cheek. "I already stopped and picked up the ingredients on the way home tonight. When George called me at work and ranted for an hour about the fight and how angry he was at what Alex had done I figured we would need them. I know they are Alex's favorite." 

Alex couldn't think. His whole existence was pinpointed on wherever that hairbrush landed. His feet had been pinned a while ago when he started kicking too much. Another crack landed on this thigh and he screamed. This was so much worse than the hairbrushing he remembered. Every inch of his ass and thighs were in pain. He was past the point of pleading all he could do was lay there and cry as his Daddy delivered the thorough blistering he promised. He wasn't sure he'd ever sit again. He felt a hand rubbing his back and it took him a minute to realize the spanking had stopped. "Daaaaddy I'm sooooo soooorrry. I won't ever run away again. I promise I'll be good." 

Washington's heart broke at the pitiful face looking back at him. Alexander's hair was a mess and his face was wet with a mixture of tears and snot. His bottom and thighs were an angry red and had deep purple bruises forming in several places. He expected it would take several days before the reminder of the spanking fully faded. "It's over baby. You took your spanking so well. I'm so proud to own you, I know you are going to try so hard to be a good boy for me in the future. Daddy loves you so much Princess." 

Washington continued to rub his back and stroke his hair. He could hear the comforting sounds of his Daddy's voice as he calmed down. One thing was certain... He HATED that hairbrush and was going to do everything he could to make sure he NEVER felt it again. He felt Washington pick him up like he weighed nothing and place him on his tummy. He felt the rest of his clothes being removed and a little while later his Daddy snuggled up to him. The last thing he remembered before drifting off to sleep was how safe and protected he felt.


	3. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex deals with the aftermath of his punishment and life gets back on track for the boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will contain mostly fluff and should help balance out the last chapter.

Alex woke to a bright light shining through the window. He was trying to figure out why he was asleep on his stomach when he felt his bottom throb and last night's events came rushing back to him. Blushing he glanced at the clock on the nightstand. George would be waking up soon. For now, he was just enjoying snuggling. His Daddy was snoring softly and looked so peaceful. Alex couldn't remember the last time he had gotten a full nights sleep. He felt like a completely new person. Grinning, Alexander crawled down the bed so he was eye level with George's cock. Being careful not to let anything touch his bottom or thighs he took the half hard cock in his mouth and started teasing the head with his tongue. It didn't take long before the light snores turned into groans of pleasure and he felt fingers tangle up in his hair.

"Oh baby I love you...you are so perfect for me. That's it Princess, take all of Daddy's cock. Don't just tease me sweetheart. Ohhh.... Yes. Just like that baby." George groaned and thrusted deeper. His boy had such a talented mouth.

Alexander used a free hand to play with George's balls. Rolling them gently, stroking that bit of skin behind them that always drives him nuts. He loved the feel of George's thick heavy cock in his mouth. The texture, the taste, it was everything he needed and wanted. Alex heard George's breath quicken and he hummed in pleasure. He needed his Daddy's cum filling him up. 

"Oh Princess I'm close.. . don't stop....you're such a good girl." With that George tightened his hold and thrusted two more times before releasing all his pent up cum. He saw Alex swallowing it greedily. His lips slick with spit and cum. "You're so beautiful my Alexander. So perfect for me." 

"I love you so much Daddy." Alex grinded his cock against his thigh.

Washington debated how to handle Alex's need. Clearly his boy was turned on. Alex's cock was red and begging for attention. He thought briefly about teasing him and making him wait to cum. He loved having control of his pleasure, watching his baby moan and wither desperate for release, and sending the reminder that Alex belonged to him. Right now, he also wanted Alex to feel loved, he needed to make sure Alex didn't feel like he was still being punished. He could see how swollen his baby's bottom was still and knew it was going to be a painful reminder to him today. Washington already planned to spoil his boy all day. Making his decision, he let his fingers slowly guide up and down his boy's cock. Alexander gasped and moaned at the teasing contact.

"That was such a nice way to wake Daddy up, I think you've earned a reward baby boy.... Why don't you pick up that lube and prepare Daddy for your cock."

Alex scrambled to grab the astroglide. It wasn't often he got to be on top and he was desperate to sink his cock into his Daddy's tight hole. He didn't need to prepare George with as many fingers as he normally needed. He was not small, but he was not as big or thick as George was. He coated a finger and slowly teased the opening. Swirling it around and barely breaching the ring of muscle, he smiled as he heard groans being ripped out of George's mouth.

"You better hurry up and get inside me baby." George gripped the sheets under his fingers. He was sensitive from his cum earlier and every touch was sending shocks along his nerves. He felt the finger that had been teasing him slip inside and he clenched around it. 

Alexander made quick work of preparing him. He added a second finger and scissored them back and forth stretching his opening. Taking more lube he squirted some on his cock. They hadn't used condoms in a while, they had both been tested and came back clean.

"Get inside me now!" Washington growled out.

"So impatient." Alexander had that cheeky grin that George loved. Mercifully he slid his cock inside. He was panting with the control it was taking not to slam his cock into that tight warm opening. He slowly started to thrust in and out. The pleasure of being inside his Daddy mixing with the ache from his ass was exquisite. With the encouraging sounds from George we let go of his control and pounded in hard. God how he loved the feel of being in side of him. He could feel the muscles clenching around his cock and could see George working his cock to a second orgasm. When he felt cum splatter on his chest he groaned out. "Please Daddy let me cum I need to cum so badly."

"Go on baby cum for Daddy!" George reached up and pinched his nipples knowing how sensitive they would be. 

With a cry Alex let the sensations wash over him and came hard. Sweaty and sticky he pulled out and laid in his spot. He could feel George stroking his back. 

"I love you Princess."


	4. The talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander and George spend the day together and talk about the future. The girls spoil Alex after his rough night.

Alexander's laughter could be heard as he and George entered the kitchen. George was reliving a story from his childhood where he got chased up a tree by a neighbor's dog and how his pa had taken a switch to him when he finally found him several hours later. It was hard for Alex to remember that his strong, dominate, successful boyfriend was once a hell raising kid. Somehow it made him feel better about his spanking last night. It was nice to know even George Washington wasn't perfect. When he spotted the girls at the stove he couldn't help but feel his cheeks burn in embarrassment. 

"About time you boys made it down for breakfast." Martha put an extra large plate of chocolate chip pancakes with a whip cream smily face in front of Alex and kissed his cheek. 

Alex felt his heart clench. He loved Martha in his own way. She often filled that maternal craving he had and he could feel his eyes tearing up. He would have loved to grow up with a mom like her. Alex was just glad she was in his life now, though he knew it would hurt like fuck to lose her when George got tired of him. He hid a grin as he watched Martha put another stack in front of George.

"Chocolate chip pancakes...Why are you punishing me?" George was glaring down at his plate, he was starving after the fantastic sex this morning, but he would need to run miles to burn off all this sugar.

Alex snorted into his coffee but quickly put on an innocent face when the glare focused his direction. "They are delicious Daddy!" 

Martha shook her head and sat down at the breakfast nook. "Now George, they won't kill you and they are Alex's favorite." 

Eliza sat next to her with her own stack of pancakes. "Did you really think we'd be able to not spoil him after listening to you murder him last night?" She glanced at Alex who was staring at his plate blushing. "Don't be embarrassed Alex, Martha had to spank me once when she found out I had a ton of unpaid traffic tickets. That was not a fun day....So what do you two plan to do today?"

Alex looked up at George and shoved in a mouthful of pancakes. 

"Well... There is a new exhibit at the museum downtown that I thought Alex might enjoy. Then I thought we would spend some time at the library and maybe try that new Thai restaurant that Alex has been talking about." George was eating around all the chocolate bits he could. 

"Really?? I didn't think you'd want to go to that exhibit. I was a little bummed because it's only showing this month and the next few weeks are going to be really busy. After last night I figured you'd want to just stay around here today or leave me here while you went and did something." Alex looked longingly at the chocolate on George's plate.

"My Alexander, I would never leave you if I could help it. While you deserved that spanking I gave you last night, it's over and done with. I admit, like the girls, I'm in the mood to spoil you a bit today. I thought we might even go lingerie shopping if there's time. And no, you had plenty of sugar so you will not be getting my chocolate chips. As it is you will be bouncing off the walls today. I expect you to behave while we are out, just because you're sore doesn't mean I'll hesitate to take you back over my knee." Washington's tone changed to firm at the end and Alex shifted in his chair clearly taking the warning.

Eliza shifted in her chair as well. She had to admit there was something extremely sexy about George Washington when he was in a dominant mood. He just oozed power and strength. That tone always gave her butterflies.

Martha cleared her throat, "well I booked Eliza and I at an all day spa and thought we might do dinner and a movie later if you boys will be able to entertain yourselves. I thought tomorrow we might do something together?"

"That sounds like a great idea, we'll think of something to do tomorrow and text you." George scraped off his plate onto the garbage before his little brat could sneak anything off of it. He kissed Martha on the cheek and grabbed Alex's hand. "Come on Princess lets go."

\---------GW/AH----------

Alexander turned down the radio in the car and looked out the window. It was supposed to be beautiful out all weekend. His mind was starting to spin and he fiddled with the phone in his hands. He really appreciated breakfast, he had been worried that they might make fun of him. He couldn't believe he had cried like a baby from a spanking... Of course it was mostly the disappointment in George's voice that broke him. Alex knew pain, had been hurt plenty of times and had always been stoic about it. One hairbrush spanking from his Daddy and he was reduced to crying like a five year old. George was an important part of him now, the girls were his family, Alex knew it was dangerous to let his heart get this attached, but he couldn't seem to help it. 

"Baby are you ok?" George had expected Alex to say something when he turned down the radio, when nothing came he started to worry. This was the first time they had to really process last night. He hoped Alex didn't think he went too far. 

"I'm fine. Just have a lot on my mind, sorry." 

"Do you want to talk about it?" George pulled the car off the road and threw it in park. "Are you thinking about last night?" 

Alexander nodded his head. "Last night felt different. You've spanked me before when I've been naughty but it's never been that much. It's usually a turn on and I love the feel of you pushing your cock into my red sore bottom... But last night wasn't erotic. I feel conflicted because I'm an adult but I'm glad you spanked me last night. It feels good that you cared enough about me to do that, but I guess I'm kinda embarrassed about needing it."

"Alex you are my partner, I'm so proud to have you. You are a bright young man. You are passionate and you fit me so well. That doesn't mean that you cannot make mistakes. When I feel like your attitude needs an adjustment I'm not going to hesitate to provide that to you. I don't see you as a child but I am extremely protective of you. You're mine and I love you so much. I'll do whatever I need to do to keep you safe. Even if that means saving you from yourself. I don't know what will happen, but I do know I want you to be a part of my future whatever that may be."

Alex couldn't help but grin, "I love you too. Though next time you decide to save me from myself, do ya think you could be a little less thorough in your job old man? My thighs are killing me." 

"I'm afraid I cannot do that Princess. Next time don't be so naughty." Washington stroked Alex's cheek. "Now are you ready to go check out the American Stories exhibit or is there something else on your mind?" Alexander shook his head and George put the car in drive. They were only a few miles from the museum but with their late start traffic was already getting heavy.

They had spent hours touring the history museum. The collection of early American artifacts were breath-taking. How the revolutionists managed to break away from England when they had all the cards stacked against them Washington didn't know. They were short on men, guns, ships, food and yet their sacrifice lead to the freedom they knew today. He was glad he brought Alex to the exhibit. It was a good reminder that some things were worth fighting for. Alex was worth fighting for, George smiled as he watched Alex bounce from display to display soaking everything in. The boy had such an unmatched thirst for knowledge, it was just one of the many qualities he treasured. "Alex, it's about time we think about heading out. It's almost 3 o'clock and we haven't eaten lunch yet."

"But Sir! We haven't seen everything! We haven't even made it to the first ladies exhibits yet." Alex had a determined pout on his face. 

"No Princess, you need to listen to Daddy, it's time to go. You cannot afford to miss any meals, you already missed way too many meals this week. Martha will have my hyde if you lose anymore weight." George tried to keep his voice low, the exhibit hall had a lot of people in it and he didn't want to draw any attention to them. 

"I eat all the time! It's my fault I have a fast metabolism. Look at these clothes the rebels wore, they were clearly a lot more hungry than us. I read a letter to congress describing the conditions of the time and did you know it said they had to resort to eating their horses?" Alex was walking towards the ladies exhibit. 

George frowned and put a hand on Alex's shoulder. "Alexander I said it's time to go. If we can find time during the week we will try to come back. It's getting late and we have other stops to make today."

"What if we don't go to the library? I've also got plenty of panties. We can go shopping any time I want to stay here." Alex pulled his shoulder out of Washington's grasp. 

"Do we need to go home and have a discussion about this?" Washington was relieved to see all the wind leave his boy's sails. He watched Alex lower his head and shake it. "Good, then I suggest we get going."

The walk back to the car was a quiet affair. Alex got in the car and put his head in his hands. They were having such a nice day until he messed it up.  
"I'm sorry Daddy... Sometimes I get on a roll and I cannot stop."

"It's ok sweetheart, it's something that we are working on. While I wish you had listened to me the first time, I'm glad you recognized the warning and changed your tone." George buckled his seatbelt and ran a hand through Alex's hair. "Let's go get us a light lunch and enjoy the rest of our day together. Unfortnately the next several weeks will be really busy with that new bill, so let's enjoy our break while we can.

Alex nodded in agreement and George drove towards a mom and pop diner nearby that he loved. He had never gotten to bring Alex there, but had wanted to for a while, he just hoped the rest of the day went smoothly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has been following this story. I know this isn't one of the most popular couples in fandom. Please share your thoughts/opinions with me. Comments and kudos really mean a lot to a writer.


End file.
